


The Resistance, makers of fine sex toys everywhere.

by poppies_inthe_violets



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Community: tfa_kink, Gen, General Leia so has one of these right?, I hate titles, Jessika has a lot of free time on her hands, Poe Dameron probably secretly loves this idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppies_inthe_violets/pseuds/poppies_inthe_violets
Summary: This was written for the kinkmeme in a fit of...crazy? I've lost the prompt since this was sitting in my phone but clearly it was an A-mazing prompt. I'm rather amused by it so here it is.





	The Resistance, makers of fine sex toys everywhere.

It had started as a joke. Poe had found the kit on some rim world and possibly while drunk thought it was a great idea to buy it.

It was payback really, for that time Jess had flashed him and Snap while on a recon mission and they had barely managed to keep radio silence for all their shock.

So it was that Poe ended up once again drunk with some holoporn and the surprisingly steady hands needed to mold a perfect replica of his member. After that it only took a little distraction aided by Snap for Poe to sneak in to Jess's X-Wing and switch out her joy stick control for his exact replica. The highpoint was seeing Jess's face after having to fly an entire firefight clutching desperately to Poe's cock the whole time.

However the low point and the point when Poe realized he should have thought this through a bit further was when Jess informed him that the "Dameron's Cock" dildo was a best seller and she could almost retire on the profits. Handmade on base in her bunk and made from an "original copy" Jess liked to tease him about how many she'd sold and who exactly had bought them. Even informing him that General Leia was a fan. Well more that the general's exact words were "Oh well kriff all what that boy won't do for attention." However Poe never could get out of Jess if his superior had actually bought one or not.

"Don't worry Dameron," she told him one day. "if buisness keeps up," she snorted "I'll cut you in on the profits. After all my original copy is getting a little worn out. We need a few more as backups!"


End file.
